Christopher did 37 fewer push-ups than Daniel at night. Daniel did 64 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Solution: Daniel did 64 push-ups, and Christopher did 37 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $64 - 37$ push-ups. He did $64 - 37 = 27$ push-ups.